


This Mountain Is Not Mine

by alexcreature



Series: Young Gods [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, Hallucinations, M/M, Monster - Freeform, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Hannah drags Josh off into the mines.</p><p>Hannah makes sure not to let the miners eat her brother, but they can make some other use of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mountain Is Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I DO THIS. I LOVE JOSH HE IS MY SMOL SON. WHY HAVE I HURT HIM IN THIS WAY. I HAVE SINNED.

It had been a full week since Hannah dragged Josh down into the mines. Cold, alone, and scared, Josh had been forced to make a new home among these vicious demon beasts. With each passing day, the hope that his friends would come to save him slipped from his mind. And why would they come for him? He had played a terrible, cruel prank on them. He was a psychopath. They probably hated him. And as his hope diminished, his hunger grew.

He was starving, but not starving enough to eat the disgusting…stuff that Hannah brought him. She would always dump her leftovers in front of him, a pile of human meat and bones that would fester and leave blood pooling around his ankles. He couldn't eat it; it made him sick to even think about it. His hallucinations would often try to coax him into eating it, but he hid his face and cried until they disappeared. The real Hannah never tried to make him eat, though. She would sit and watch him sometimes, but mostly she was off hunting, or making sure the miners didn't eat him. She knew she didn't have to try too hard - he would succumb to the hunger eventually, like she did.

He was tired. So very, very tired. But he couldn't sleep like this. In that blackness, all he knew was the howling screech of the wendigo, and the awful, blood curdling screams of victims that they brought back with them. Occasionally, he was able to nod off for an hour or two, but it would be plagued by vicious nightmares. The first few days, he had tried to find his way out of the mines and escape, but his mind was too far gone to distinguish directions, and by now he was too exhausted to even stand.

Josh sat, knees tucked up and arms wrapped around his legs, against a cold rock wall. This small alcove was his home now. In the corner was his untouched "food," rotting and being swarmed by flies. Hannah had checked on him about an hour ago, then went back off to hunt, he assumed. Josh had no way of knowing day and night anymore. Whether it be noon or midnight, he had no idea. He was all cried out for the day, staring into the darkness and listening to the whispered taunts of his voices. He was still unsure of what was reality and what was in his mind. For all he knew, this entire ordeal could just be in his head. Who knows, maybe his friends did save him, and he was unconscious in a hospital bed.

Wishful thinking.

A sharp, awful wendigo screech echoed not far from his alcove, and he flinched. He was sure that Hannah kept quite the authority over the other wendigo, as the miners hadn't touched him. Still, it didn't stop him from fearing for his life. Sometimes, one of the miners would come to inspect him, maybe tap at his soft flesh with its sharp claw, but it would dash away right after. He felt like their class pet or something. Like the hamster they had in their science class. Chris loved that thing. They always got to hold it and have it on their desk. Josh tried to sneak it out once in his jacket pocket to give to Chris as a present. God, he missed Chris. 

Before he could float off deeper into his thoughts, a wendigo hopped into the entryway and screeched in at him. Josh whimpered and pushed himself back further away. It followed his movements and crawled towards him, sticking its awful, deformed face right next to his, seeming to sniff him. If it could even smell.

Josh cried and whispered, "G…go away…" He tried to become one with the wall, to disappear. It lifted an ugly claw and trailed it down Josh's throat, then across his collarbone. "Oh god…" He kept himself still, sure that he was going to be killed this time. This was the one rouge wendigo he feared, the one who would eat him while Hannah was away. He clenched his eyes shut, digging his nails into the dirt and waiting.

But instead of ripping his flesh, the wendigo ripped through his overalls. Josh opened his eyes to see the wendigo hard at work getting his torso exposed. What was it doing? Did it want him to freeze first before it ate him? Did it was to peel his skin off? He tried not to cry too hard, afraid that too much movement would anger it. He was harshly shoved to the floor in an instant, his bare back scraping against the sharp rocks. The wendigo pulled and scratched at the bottoms of his overalls, cutting at his skin.

"No! S-Stop!" Josh whimpered and yelped, beginning to panic. Another wendigo was by him before he could blink, and then another, and he cried and screamed for help. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't real, but deep inside, he knew it was. The other wendigo held him down, helping the first to get his skin bare. "Hannah! Hannah help me!" Josh struggled, trying to flail his arms, but clawed monster hands kept him pinned. "Please don't eat me!"

His clothes now lay in tatters around him, and the first wendigo grabbed his legs and pulled him close. His naked human skin against wendigo skin was awful. It was rough and veiny. Not to mention the smell that permeated around him. They all smelled like rotting meat and death. Josh sucked in air, trying not to hyperventilate, but at this point he wasn't sure that the goal was to eat him. The miners were acting…odd. They were drooling and rubbing their hands over him, but he felt no teeth. The first pulled his legs apart, spreading him wide, and he heard it grunting and groaning in a way he'd never heard before. And suddenly it clicked.

Oh no. Oh no no no no. Now he almost wanted them to eat him instead. Holy shit, holy gods, they were going to rape him. Why? Why would they do that? He didn't even know they still had genitalia, or had any sexual desire at all. This was insane.

"Get off me!" he yelled, pulling his legs and trying to free himself. The wendigo had a strong grip on him, and tightened it even more each time he moved. He knew he'd have bruises. He'd only ever had sex like this once, tipsy at a party, in the dark, hot and embarrassed. He was certainly not ready to revisit it here, with a demon.

The wendigo unsheathed its disgusting cock, and Josh almost vomited. It was like those monster cocks he saw in hentai, and the smell cut right through the smell of death and hit him even harder. It was going to shove that awful thing inside him, dry, with no preparation. And how could it prep him even if it wanted to? It would shred his insides to pieces with those claws. He dug his nails into his palms and cried, hoping Hannah would come back and scare them away.

His body went cold as the wendigo prodded its hard head against him. "No…" It leaned its weight against his legs and began to push, forcing its way inside. Josh felt his heart leap into his throat as his body was stretched wide, pain jolting up his spine. The gouging pressure was nauseating, and he bit his lip as his insides were filled. He could taste, feel, smell blood coming from everywhere, acting as a lubricant and guiding the wendigo forward. Josh could feel its girth pulsating against his walls. The pain was unbearable. The wendigo forced his legs to spread further, and he could feel it forcing itself even deeper, inside his organs, pressing against his stomach, like some awful guro fanfiction.

Once it was fully inside, the wendigo threw its head back and screamed its awful demon howl into the darkness of the mines. The other wendigo holding him returned the call, leaving a high pitched ringing in Josh's ears. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his ears and sideburns, but the only sounds he could manage were choked whimpers.

And then it started to move.

It pulled back, then forward, and back again, forcing Josh back and forth against the ground. He felt pebbles sticking to his skin, scraping and bruising him. He could hear the awful squelch of blood and precum with each thrust as the wendigo's cock stabbed at his insides.

"Fuck…fuck…," Josh tried to keep his breathing steady. The wendigo showed no remorse as it thrust faster, impaling him. "H…help…" His body was ravaged quickly, demon claws scraping down his sides, and after what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes, the wendigo thrust in deep and came inside him. It felt awful, hot and cold all at the same time. It was this thickness that distended his insides and settled in like a weight. Josh coughed, feeling vomit build up in his throat. 

It wasn't over. The first wendigo pulled out and was quickly replaced by another. Before Josh could yell, cry out, tell it to stop, this second beast was in him and thrusting in a second. Josh grabbed at the dirt underneath him, trying to find something solid to hold on to as he was used. Blood dripped down from his lips, his teeth cutting into the skin. And he knew, he just knew, that each one of these wendigo was going to use him and come inside him, and there would be no release.

"Josh?"

Josh jolted, scared. While another wendigo pulled his hair, he strained his neck to see who called out to him. He cried when he saw the form of his friend, his best friend, standing there beside him. Chris was looking down at him, eyes trained on his body, watching these monsters fuck him. 

"Chris…," Josh croaked. Was it really him? Had he come to save him finally? He reached out for him, but a wendigo grabbed his wrist and pinned it down. He cried out at a particularly hard thrust, possibly a warning to not struggle too much.

"Damn bro…," Chris said softly, biting his lower lip. "You take wendigo dick pretty well." He moved his hand down to his crotch and began rubbing himself through his jeans. "It's pretty…hot." 

Josh made eye contact with his friend as the second wendigo came deep in his belly, then was replaced by yet another. No, there was no way his friend would really stand by and watch this happen. This couldn't be real. None of this was real. He felt the pain in his hips begin to numb and he groaned, watching Chris slowly start to unzip his pants.

"I knew you were a little slut, but damn," Chris breathed, taking hold of his dick and stroking slowly, not looking away from Josh's body. "If I had known you could take all this… You little porn star." Josh watched precum bead up at the tip of Chris's dick, and he actually blushed. He wished it was Chris inside him, running his hands all over him and kissing every inch of him. The thought actually got him a little hard. If they were back home, in his bed, surrounded by candlelight… Chris's gentle touch, hard and hot cock, his smooth voice… Josh moaned out into the darkness.

Chris was next to him, on the ground with him, kissing his bloody lips and slithering his tongue into his mouth. As the harsh thrusts of the third (fourth?) wendigo began, Chris grabbed tightly onto Josh's hand, tangling their fingers together. Josh moaned into his friend's mouth, feeling the wendigo push and slam against his swollen and abused prostate. Chris ran his free hand down Josh's torso and grabbed lightly on to his hardening dick, stroking slowly.

"Chris, Chris, Chris," Josh cried out. He started to grind his hips into the miner's thrusts, imaging it was Chris instead.

"That's my good boy…," Chris whispered against his ear. He kissed and nipped at Josh's skin, sending chills down his friend's spine. "I wanted us all to be together, Josh… You, me, and Ashley. I know Ashley wanted it too." Josh whined at Chris's words. "I bet you would've been our good little bitch. Can you imagine it? Me fucking you while Ash sits on your face? You would've taken it. Like you're taking all these wendigo right now. God, look at them Josh. They love your tight ass." Josh glanced around at the awful beasts who were having the time of their lives fucking him. He moaned, wanting nothing more than to live the scenario Chris was enticing him with.

"Want me to come inside you, Josh?" Chris asked. Josh could practically feel that it was Chris's cock now, and not a demon's. His cries echoed off the walls and his legs shook with his impending orgasm. He nodded furiously, chanting his friend's name and pushing his hips against the wendigo, forcing it deeper inside. Chris pulled at Josh's dick, leading him towards the edge.

The wendigo thrust in deep and came inside him, and Josh came along with it, screaming Chris's name. His come smeared over his stomach, but the wendigo took no notice of it. The one above him slipped out, and was replaced by yet another. Josh panted, exhausted and ready to be finished, but these beasts weren't done with him yet. The new miner grabbed his legs and twisted him onto his side, lifting one leg over its bony shoulder. With this new position, it was able to thrust in even deeper. Josh felt like he was no longer human, but an extension of the wendigos' cocks.

Chris patted his cheek and told him what a good boy he was. Josh's vision was blurring; he could feel his consciousness slipping away. Lulled by his friend's soft praises, he soon passed out.

\---

Josh awoke, startled, maybe hours later. He jolted upright, only to shout at the pain shooting up his spine. He laid back down into a pile of blood and semen, realizing that the gang rape wasn't just a dream. It was real. But there was no sign of Chris.

He was naked, bruised, beaten, and cold. His clothes were mere shreds of cloth. And god he was hungry, so hungry. Josh held himself and shivered, crying gently.

When Hannah arrived with a mouth full of leftovers, she didn't pay any mind to her brother's state. She simply dropped the bloody, severed head in front of him, then sat to watch.

Taking in a shallow breath, Josh looked up at his deformed sister, then down to the head she had offered. He swallowed.

He reached for it.


End file.
